Indaco
by Baldrina
Summary: Post Avengers: Loki è stato condotto in prigione ad Asgard e Thor gli fa visita per convincerlo a redimersi.


Asgard custodiva i propri prigionieri, con la stessa attenzione con cui proteggeva i propri tesori. Solo che questi ultimi erano riposti in stanze maestose e impreziosite dagli architetti asgardiani con particolari decorativi straordinari.  
Ai prigionieri spettava invece una stanza claustrofobica, illuminata da una fioca luce color indaco a freddare gli animi di chi era relegato entro quelle celle.

Loki sedeva su di una fredda panca di marmo che fuoriusciva dalla parete scura.  
I polsi ammanettati erano appoggiati sulle ginocchia, lo sguardo vitreo fermo sulla porta.  
Era opinione comune che l'indaco aiutasse a riflettere. Per quello era stato scelto come tonalità per l'illuminazione delle celle. Ma Loki non aveva da riflettere. Loki era prigioniero da ben prima che il fratellastro gli mettesse quel dannato bavaglio.  
Thanos ne aveva imbrigliato la volontà da molto, molto tempo, approfittando dello stato in cui lo aveva trovato dopo che era caduto dal Bifrost.  
Più e più volte aveva cercato di liberarsi, di porre fine a quella che, persino ai suoi occhi, era una follia.  
Aveva urlato, aveva picchiato e graffiato le pareti della sterile prigione che racchiudeva la sua coscienza. Era arrivato anche a piangere, poiché la tortura maggiore era l'esser pienamente cosciente di quanto avveniva. Era perfettamente conscio di quanto faceva o di quello che diceva. E se certe azioni potevano trovarlo parzialmente d'accordo, altre non le tollerava. Non poteva accettare di essere finito a fare il burattino di un padrone desideroso di asservire l'universo intero. Aveva approfittato della sua debolezza fisica e di quella psicologica, del suo senso di inferiorità e inadeguatezza. Lui voleva solo essere accettato. Non voleva essere diverso dagli altri Asi. Voleva essere come loro, amato e rispettato. Ma lui era solo un orfano di Jotunheim. Era solo un trofeo di guerra.

La porta della cella si aprì e l'azzurro velò le iridi del dio degli inganni.  
Thor entrò nella stanza e avanzò con passo pesante, mentre il secondino richiudeva la porta alle sue spalle.

Loki si alzò, sorridendo sprezzante dietro la maschera.  
"Fratello" esordì grave il dio del tuono "presto nostro padre valuterà le tue colpe. Ma non sono qui per parlare di questo..." spiegò Thor.  
Loki sbuffò, lasciando sibilare l'aria attraverso il bavaglio.  
"Ascoltami fratello"  
A quelle parole, il dio degli inganni rise debolmente, memore della scena su Midgard in cui, chi aveva innanzi, gli aveva rivolto quelle stesse parole. Prima di venire atterrato dall'uomo di metallo.  
Loki si accomodò sulla panca, accavallando elegantemente le gambe, per poi posare i polsi sulle ginocchia, con posa professionale. Gesticolò, quel poco che le manette gli permettevano, invitando Thor ad andare avanti.  
Dietro al vetro blu, la sua anima batteva i pugni contro quella barriera.

_"Thor! Thor non sono io che parlo! Stupido idiota! Almeno tu, cerca di capirlo!"_

Il dio del tuono lo afferrò per le spalle, scuotendolo con veemenza.  
"Loki! Se non mostri pentimento almeno nello sguardo, padre non potrà fare nulla, se non condannarti. Ti prego, abbandona il tuo ostinato orgoglio, piegati alla ragione! Non posso credere che tu sia divenuto così insensibile!"

L'anima di Loki sussultò.  
Anche Thor lo giudicava?  
Si appoggiò al muro di vetro, chiudendo gli occhi in preda alla disperazione.  
Nella mente risentiva le parole di quella canzone sentita su Midgard.

_"Nessuno sa come ci si sente ad essere l'uomo cattivo, ad essere l'uomo triste dietro gli occhi azzurri. E nessuno sa come ci si sente ad essere odiato, ad essere accusato di dire solo bugie. Ma i miei sogni non sono cosi vuoti come sembra essere la mia coscienza. Ho ore, in totale solitudine. Il mio amore è una vendetta che non è mai libera"_

Quanto ci si ritrovava in quella canzone dei The Who, lo sapeva solo lui. Quante volte aveva cercato di far del bene, ma era sempre stato frainteso, perché lui era Loki, dio degli inganni. Un bugiardo. Il figlio di Laufey.

L'anima scivolò in ginocchio, annaspando contro quella parete che ne dominava la volontà.

Thor gli posò la fronte contro la propria, tenendogli una mano sulla nuca.  
"Ti prego fratello, rinsavisci" mormorò in un fil di voce.  
L'anima sollevò lo sguardo di colpo, scrutando il fratellastro con i propri occhi, che presero il loro naturale colore. Cercò di parlare, padrone delle proprie azioni, ma quel dannato bavaglio glielo impedì.  
Abbassò lo sguardo, mentre avvertiva il potere di Thanos strappargli nuovamente il controllo.  
Una lacrima scivolò lungo la guancia, scomparendo sotto la museruola.

I cardini gemettero, rivelando la figura di Volstagg.  
L'irsuto guerriero squadrò gelidamente Loki, che aveva levato lo sguardo su di lui.  
"Thor"  
Il dio del tuono inspirò sollevando lo sguardo sul volto del fratello, troppo tardi per cogliere quella stilla di rammarico e il verde dell'iride lasciar posto all'azzurro.  
"Ti stiamo aspettando" aggiunse Volstagg.  
L'asgardiano volse lo sguardo oltre la propria spalla.  
"Arrivo" disse prima di riportare lo sguardo in quello di Loki.  
"Fratello, pensa a ciò che ti ho detto" mormorò la sua supplica, prima di incamminarsi verso l'uscita.  
Loki lo vide lasciare la cella. L'ultima cosa che vide fu il duro sguardo di Volstagg, giudicarlo senza alcuna remora.

La porta si chiuse e il dio degli inganni, tornò a sedersi.

_"Nessuno sa come ci si sente ad essere l'uomo cattivo, ad essere l'uomo triste dietro gli occhi azzurri. E nessuno sa come ci si sente ad essere odiato, ad essere accusato di dire solo bugie. Ma i miei sogni non sono cosi vuoti come sembra essere la mia coscienza. Ho ore, in totale solitudine. Il mio amore è una vendetta che non è mai libera"_

Ore, in totale solitudine.


End file.
